Prior art devices and methods for side-drilling of catheters generally comprise a hand-operated drill press and a stage or the like for mounting the catheter. The stage may be hand-manipulated to axially and rotationally adjust the catheter to side-drill a desired series of holes providing a pattern. Because the side-drilling of a pattern is accomplished entirely by hand, production is inefficient.
Particular side-drilled catheter hole patterns may be preferred for particular surgical procedures and the like. In this regard, a catheter side-drilling device which would produce catheters with precision patterns of holes, and with repeatable accuracy, is desired.
Holes are typically drilled with a solid bit which may produce either undesirable flashing, or blockage in the catheter. Thus, it would further be desirable to enable flashless side-drilling of catheters.